


Být s tebou sám, sám sebou

by Tofiam



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Umbrella Academy (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darkfic, Halloween, Halloween on Christmass, M/M, Rituals, demon thing, masturbace, není to crossover, neopětovaná láska, rituály, something that is not supposed to be, česky, čeština
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofiam/pseuds/Tofiam
Summary: Dárek Tajného Santy pro Evu Antošovou.Tři krátké halloweenské příběhy; tři různé oslavy halloweenu.Přestože někdy milujeme strašlivě moc, některá láska prostě nemůže být.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Álfblót

**Author's Note:**

> Evo, doufám, že ti dárek udělá radost a zpříjemní Vánoce. :) 
> 
> Povídku jsem psala mezi směnami a přesčasy, takže se neváhejte ozvat, pokud najdete chybu nebo něco nebude dávat smysl.

“To je čiré šílenství!” vykřiknul Fandral a vstal od dlouhého stolu prohýbajícího se pod nákladem jídla. “Prakticky rouhání.”   
“Rouhání proti čemu?” povytáhl Loki obočí a založil ruce na hrudi. Očekával slabý odpor, nanejvýš komentář ze strany Sif, ale tohle vypadalo přímo na odmítnutí. “Rouhání proti síle bylinek?” pokračoval nechápavě.   
“Staré rituály nepraktikujeme,” odpověděl Hogun tiše, leč nesmlouvavě.   
“Loki, nech to být,” přidal se Volstagg chlácholivě. Dokonce odložil kuřecí stehýnko. “Je v nejlepších rukách, ve kterých může být.”  
Loki se otočil k Sif, jako by i ji chtěl vyzvat k nějaké reakci. Sif mu to potěšení nedopřála. Místo toho zamračeně a zkoumavě opětovala pohled, a pak jako první sklopila oči a napila se přímo ze džbánu piva, snad aby spláchla tu krátkou chvíli, kdy chtěla stát na Lokiho straně.  
Loki sepjal ruce a začal neklidně žmoulat kůži a mačkat prsty. Budou pít a truchlit a pít víc, protože tak vypadá truchlení a vyčkávání v duchu nejlepší Ásgárdské tradice. Zatímco raněného Thora nechají umírat. _Ne,_ opravil se Loki v duchu, _on přeci neumírá, tak to říkali._  
Vzpomněl si na ránu zející v Thorově boku, rozervanou klem obřího kance, vyplavující hustou tmavou krev jako pomstychtivé moře, že se Thor vychloubal na honu bez zbroje. Na předloktích znovu ucítil husí kůži.  
Nemohl jenom sedět a čekat. Ostatně, kdy naposled potřeboval někoho z nich? Jejich souhlas?  
Úkosem pohlédl na hostinu, zvedl nejbližší korbel piva a daroval jim upřímnou odpověď, která mohla znamenat cokoliv: “Skrz obavy ani nemůžu jíst. Budu v komnatách, kdybyste se rozmysleli a hledali mne.”   
Nebudou ho hledat. Tím si byl jistý. S lehkou úklonou je opustil a nechal je několik hodin zpíjet do němoty, zatímco si oblékl dlouhý černý plášť a nachystal věci. Potom se vyplížil ven a z ohrady přivedl nazpět povolného volka. Zakryl ho kouzlem neviditelnosti, takže pro všechny okolo vypadal jen jako princ Loki bloumající palácem. Došel s ním až na ošetřovnu, kam ho stráže ochotně vpustili.   
Tam ležel mocný válečník, spící se sladkým úsměvem, který dokáže vyvolat jen bylinkami vynucený spánek. Světlé vlasy měl potem přilepené ke skráním.  
Lokimu bylo jasné, že sám Thora nedokáže přesunout. Přestal udržovat kouzlo neviditelnosti a přistavil volka k pelesti. S největší opatrností vsunul ruce pod bratrovo tělo, vyhnul se plátnu, kterým byly převázané rány, dotýkal se jen lněné tuniky, a pustil pod Thora magii jako velkou nadýchanou matraci. S magií už pohnout dokázal. Neexistovala možnost, jak to udělat elegantně, a tak prostě nechal bratra přepadnout volkovi přes hřbet.  
Zvíře neklidně zafrkalo a popošlo, ale Loki ho uklidnil hlazením po čumáku. Nebylo čeho se bát, nebylo.   
Vrátil zpět iluzi neviditelnosti, ve dveřích se zastavil a předstíral, že se naposled dívá s obavami za bratrem, aby stráže nepojali podezření, proč drží dveře tak dlouho otevřené.  
A pak vyvedl volka i s cenným nákladem na _Álfblótkulle._  
Povídalo se, že hlína na svahu tohoto kopce zrudla ze všech starých krvavých rituálů, a přestože tomu Loki nevěřil, červený prach zvířený každým krokem byl cítit jako krev. Vzduch byl čím dál studenější a těžší, ale to ho nemohlo zastavit. Slunce zalévalo svět ospalostí, rudé sedělo na vrcholcích hor jako rubín ve stříbrném prstenu. Než vystoupal na vrchol, zapadlo úplně.  
Loki rozprostřel na zem svůj plášť a shodil na něj Thora. Snažil se zmírnit jeho pád, ale bezvládné tělo bylo těžké. Stáhlo jej prudce na kolena, až se neubránil nadávce. Nahmatal teplou tekutinu, jak se otevřely některé rány. Vyprostil se a třesoucíma rukama odhrnul zlaté vlasy z čela, po dráze prstů zůstaly krvavé šmouhy, ale právě teď s tím nemohl udělat nic jiného než pokračovat.  
Kouzlem rozdělal malý táborák, a aby se uklidnil, posadil se se zkříženýma nohama a upil ze džbánu piva. Tady na kopci, pod hvězdami, ve světle ohně vypadal jeho plán jako šílenství. Thor by nejspíš přežil, po pár týdnech zotavení by znovu vyrazil na lov, aby se mohl se vychloubat před nějakým jiným kancem.  
Avšak matka Lokiho učila nenechávat vyhnisávat ránu jen proto, že se sama zacelí. Když s tím může něco udělat hned.   
A v posledních dnech mezi nimi hnisalo až příliš mnoho neléčených ran. Vzhlédl k obloze a vydechl obláček páry. Když spatřil Thora poraženého a bezmocného, ucítil uvnitř obrovské prázdné místo. Neuchopitelné a vzdálené, bažící po něčem, co sám nedokázal najít. Prorůstalo ho to jako kořeny Yggdrasilu už od doby, kdy pochopil, že on nikdy nebude král. Navíc mezi ně nezapadal - nebyl válečník; neproléval se celý den a noc medovinou, aby pak chrápal na prvním místě, kam upadne; neotáčel se a nepořvával za každou dívkou, co kolem prošla; a jablka mládí mu vždy chutnala hořce. Ale kam jeho paměť sahala, vždycky tady byl Thor, jednoduchý, hloupoučký, ovladatelný Thor, v jehož přítomnosti měl alespoň matný dojem, že se po každé vylomenině má proč omluvit. Thor, jehož ruce dokázaly spoutat tu ukrutnou propast v jeho nitru, kdykoliv si ho přitáhly do objetí.   
Loki věděl, že by se tak neměl cítit. Nebyl hloupý. Ale všechny ty myšlenky se přelévaly pod jeho kůží stejně jako síla starého světa, kterou ho matka naučila ovládat. A Loki nenáviděl ztrácet kontrolu.  
Vstal, džbánek napůl prázdný, a odhodlaně začal připravovat rituál. Objemul volka, jako se milenka tulí k nejbližšímu druhovi, než mu tahem dýky prořízl hrdlo. Ani nečekal, jak bude zvíře těžké, když se s rykem sesulo na zem, ovšem podařilo se mu udržet džbán u rány. Jistě, Thor by s tím neměl nejmenší problém. Thor by raději zemřel, než by udělal to, k čemu se chystal Loki.  
Krev smísená s pivem brzy přetékala přes okraje. Odstavil džbán a pomocí kouzla hodil tělo volka na oheň. Plameny vystřelily k obloze. I přes jejich sílu se náhle ochladilo.  
 _Přijďte, přijďte, přijďte,_ pobízel je Loki v duchu, zatímco si svlékal boty, kalhoty, tuniku i prádlo. Nahý si potom obkročmo klekl nad bratrovo břicho. Dával pozor, aby na něm neseděl a nepřidal tlak na ránu na boku. Stačilo, že i přes látku a obvazy se vytvořil tmavý flek prosakující krve.  
Loki dlouze vydechl a zavřel oči. Z kůže mu stoupala pára. Natáhl se po džbánu a pozvolna se polil hustou, lepkavou tekutinou. Stékala po něm a kapala mu z konečků vlasů na Thora, špinila ho, mapovala ho potůčky černějšími než nebe nad jejich hlavami.   
Stále poslepu vetřel tekutinu pod Thorovu tuniku a po obvazech. Železitý odér a zápach škvařícího se volka nyní naplňovali celé okolí. Lokimu se stáhl žaludek, ale nemohl přestat.   
Magie ležela všude kolem něj, připravená, až si pro ni sáhne. Něco se skrývalo pod její krustou a on nepřemýšlel co. Pokud rituál proběhne podle plánu, zjistí to tak jako tak. Ačkoliv další část kouzla se mohla ukázat poněkud nevypočitatelná.   
Nechal zavřené oči a objal se rukama. Představil si, že jej drží Thor, a zaťal prsty, dokud se mu nehty bolestivě netlačily do kůže. Ne, to nebylo ono, tak by to neudělal. Uvolnil se a začal znovu, tentokrát se pohladil po stehnech a hnětl a mačkal a zkoumal svoje tělo, jako by ho měl propůjčené poprvé. Ruce jako dva hadi kmitali nahoru a dolů, klouzali přes krk a stále se k němu vraceli, jakoby se Thor snažil hladově si ho stáhnout k sobě - představoval si Loki.  
Poklepal si na rty, aby je rozevřel. Jak jen Thor nenáviděl jeho provokace a lži! Neopomněl by možnost majetnicky mu vklouznout prsty do úst a přinutit ho ochutnat směs krve a piva. Právě teď Lokimu chutnala jako magie, a nic jiného ho nezajímalo.  
Když konečně sklouzl rukou do klína, prsty lepkavé a mazlavé, byl tvrdý jako kámen. S bodnutím hamby si představil, jak ho obtáčí bratrovy velké pracky zvyklé máchat Mjolnirem. Zesílil sevření, zato zpomalil pohyby, ale nepotřeboval víc než pár tahů, aby se s úlevným sténáním udělal bratrovi na břicho.  
Rituál si žádal oběť nenarozených dětí, a tak je Loki dodal.   
Vzápětí se magie zvedla ze svého spánku, proběhla přes něj jako mořská vlna a naplnila ho energií. Otevřel oči. Ve vzduchu se vznášely strašidelné paže bez těl, tvořené červeným popelem. Kde se ho dotkly, zůstávaly šmouhy hlíny Álfblótkulle.   
Nechal se jimi vést, nasměrovaly ho, ukázaly mu, jak vyléčit Thorovy rány.   
Jakmile skončily, vyčerpaně klesl bratrovi na hruď. Dech mu ucházel ve stejném rytmu, v jakém slyšel údery srdce pod sebou. Necítil chlad ani zimu, jen teplo od ohně a druhé živé tělo. Jak si všimnul, volek nebo cokoliv, co z něj mohlo zbýt, zmizel, stejně tak veškeré stopy po krvi smíchané s pivem.  
Náhle ho objaly silné paže a převalily. Thor se nad ním zapřel, svaly napjaté a Loki musel hlasitě vydechnout, jinak by se udusil touhou po jejich doteku.   
“Loki,” zašeptal mu zmateně do ucha a Lokimu naskočila husí kůže nejen z chladu, “co jsme to sakra dělali?”  
Loki se rozesmál a ani jeden z nich už nikdy o Álfblótkulle znovu nemluvil.


	2. Hallow eve, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Když drogy zabíjí sny, aneb Klaus Hargreeves jako hlas rozumu.

Neozvalo se zaklepání. Diego se vpustil dovnitř a hodil mu na klín něco, co vypadalo jako vzorek od každé laskominy ze supermarketu, zatímco se střemhlav vrhnul pod postel.   
Klaus nechápavě sklonil hlavu na množství tyčinek a čokolády. Ale hej, kdo byl, aby se bránil? A tak sáhnul pro lízátko. Balicí papír byl strašně hlučný. Soustředěně ho sundaval kousíček po kousku, jako by s ním mohl vzbudit věčně čekající a hladové mrtvé. Nebo alespoň jednoho.   
Lízátko chutnalo po umělých třešních. Klaus zůstal ležet, převaloval tvrdou kouli po jazyku, stejně jako se mu převalovaly myšlenky nad tím, co dělá Diego pod jeho postelí.   
Vysvětlení na sebe nedalo dlouho čekat. Tiché zaklepání na dveře a Grace nahlédla.  
“Drahoušku, neviděl jsi Diega?” zeptala se něžně. Žlutá květovaná sukně jejích šatů se zhoupla jako loď na vlnách, když vplula dovnitř a nic neříkajícíma očima přejela sladkosti.  
Nepodívat se pod postel dalo Klausovi docela zabrat. A taky odpovědět: “Ne.”  
“Dobře,” usmála se, “ale kdyby ano, pošli ho za mnou.” A s tím byla zase pryč, stejně jednoduše jako se předtím objevila.   
“Díky,” řekl Diego, vyhrabal se zpod postele a posadil k němu. Přes uniformu Umbrella Academy měl navlečený svůj oblíbený červený svetr se dvěma modrými pruhy přes hrudník a rukávy.  
Na několik prchavých vteřin se Klaus lekl, že se mu to zdá. Stačí několik mrknutí a Diego zmizí jako jiní duchové. Chladná paranoia usazená kolem žaludku ho přinutila sednout si a položit ruku na paži před sebou. Nahmatat pevné svaly pod červenomodro pruhovaným rukávem a mačkat a pouštět, dokud si nebyl jistý, že jejich teplo je reálné.  
Diego ho podezřívavě sledoval. “Ty jsi…jsi... jsi sjetej?”   
“Jak letní gumy.”   
Diego se nepřestával mračit, ale natáhl k němu müsli tyčinku s čokoládou. “Najez se. Nebyl jsi na večeři.”   
“Oh, Diééégo,” protáhl Klaus přehnaně procítěně, “a tys mi přinesl svoje halloweenské sladkosti?”   
“Přinesl jsem ti halloweenské sladkosti _všech,_ ” ušklíbnul se Diego v odpověď.  
S lízátkem stále v puse se Klaus vděčně usmál a přiložil si obě dlaně na srdce. Jestli Diego pochopil posměšnost onoho gesta, nedal to najevo. Místo toho se rozhlížel po pokoji, jako by vstřebával, co se od poslední návštěvy změnilo. Klaus by přísahal, že nic, ale Diego by mu to stejně nevěřil. Pravděpodobně by nejradši prošel každý kout jako toulavý pes.   
Nakonec se ale spokojil jenom s inspekcí očima, uvolnil se a natáhl po tyčince s burákovým máslem.   
_Možná, že by mu toho Diego uvěřil hodně_ , změnil Klaus názor, dobře si vědom všech svých skrýší - na alkohol, drogy a kondomy - ukrytých přímo na očích. Sladce důvěřivý sedmnáctiletý Diego s podivným smyslem pro spravedlnost, který přehlížel lži a krádeže, ale ne sjíždění se a chození do postele bez večeře.  
Chvíli se v tichosti ládovali sladkým. Klaus nevěděl, jak dlouho. Čas se táhl jako med. Všechno začalo být těžké. Vzduch byl jako závaží, kdykoliv pohnul rukama, skoro se ho mohl dotknout, ochutnat ho.  
Náhle si uvědomil, že sedí proti Diegovi se špičkou jazyka protaženou mezi rty, jakoby ochutnával imaginární padající vločky. Přestal kmitat jazykem. Diego toho nikdy moc nenamluvil, ale teď zjevně dočista oněměl.   
Klaus povzdychnul a svěsil ramena. Všichni věděli, čím se uspával, když se tma dostala až moc blízko. Když kolem nebyla k mání utěšující náruč. Když byl Ben hlučný, hlučnější než vina pulzující mu celým tělem.   
Ale naučil se to. Naučil se držet všechno hluboko pohřbené. S mrtvými, kam to patřilo. Naučil se to tak dobře, že ho Diego nejspíš nikdy neviděl v místech, kde jednorožci spásali duhu a barvy voněly.   
_Za to by si zasloužil pusu._ Podle Diegova výrazu se zdálo, že poslední myšlenku řekl nahlas. A tak pokračoval: “Co? Nedávno jsem měl narozeniny.”   
“To byly i moje narozeniny, ty pitomče.”   
“Potom si taky zasloužíš pusu!”  
Rozveseleně ho povalil do postele, zatímco sladkosti se rozlétly na všechny strany. Diego s ním bojoval, ale ne doopravdy. To už teď Klaus, po sedmnácti letech bratrských rozepří, poznal. Navíc by mu Diego dokázal zlomit každou kost v těle a u toho je spočítat, kdyby doopravdy chtěl.   
Na kratičký moment pocítil Klaus vděčnost, že existuje někdo jako Diego, kdo ho vždycky nechal vybít vztek a pořád se dokázal ovládat. Většinou. Diego byl silnější a schopnější, o tom se nikdy nehádal. Obzvlášť ne teď, když si ho Diego držel kolenem a rukou na rameni nad sebou.   
Nevyhnutelně mu přistála slabá varovná facka, a protože to byl on, flirtovně se ušklíbnul: “Silněji.”  
“To je to, co chceš?” zeptal se Diego zmateně a znepokojeně. “Abych tě o-o-o…” zamračeně, jakoby se zlobil sám na sebe, uhnul hlavou na stranu.   
Klaus se nad ním přestal sklánět, posadil se na paty a zvednul ruce, jakoby se vzdával. Koleno zůstalo opřené o jeho břicho, bezděky mu vyhrnující tričko.   
“Abych tě o-ob-obtáhnul,” zkusil to Diego znovu, “zatímco jsi tak sjetej, že si nebudeš nic pamatovat?”  
“Ne,” odpověděl Klaus tiše, než to dokázal spolknout. Slabě se zasmál. “Donesl jsi mi čokoládu. A jestli to má být to jediné, co dám a dostanu, tak -”   
Nestihl to dokončit. Koleno povolilo a silné ruce ho stáhly k sobě. Diego ho zamýšlel obejmout, utěšit, ale v Klausově aktuálním stavu bylo všechno moc pomalé a moc jednoduché, tak jednoduché, jako změnit směr a zavřít oči.   
Svět se rozbil na mozaiku detailů. Na měkké rty, které mu vyšly na půli cesty vstříc. Na polibky sladší než jakékoliv pralinky na světě. Na to, jak byl Klaus napůl tvrdý z koktejlu drog a cukru. Na dlaň přirozeně si hledající cestu pod tričko na jeho žebra, pak na hrudník. Na teplo druhého, živého těla, přestože ho po chvíli Diego převalil a vytáhl se do kleku nad něj.   
Kdysi dávno si Klaus myslel, že by to mohlo fungovat. Všichni tři - on, Ben a Diego - by utekli a nechali za sebou milující náruč Reginalda Hargreevse a všechny démony s ním. Jako tři mušketýři proti celému světu.   
Co hořelo jako slabý plamínek, vzplanulo právě teď tak silně a jasně, že to nedokázal snést.  
“Jsi v pořádku?” zeptal se Diego. Přikývnul. Oh, přál si, aby se ty rty a polibky a doteky vrátily, protože umlčovaly zmatek a kakofonii myšlenek. Pravděpodobně by mohly umlčet i mrtvé. Ale Diego si zasloužil něco lepšího.   
“Měli bychom přestat.”  
“Měli,” souhlasil Diego. Jeho ruka zůstala na místě a teď lehce klouzala po žebrech nahoru a dolů, stehno zůstalo přitištěné mezi Klausovýma nohama. Vypadal se sebou náramně spokojený. Ale co jiného čekat od někoho se slovem _ego_ i ve jménu?   
“Ne, ne, ne,” zaskuhral Klaus a snažil se srolovat tričko, aniž by odstrčil Diegovu dlaň, protože to bylo nemyslitelné a těžké a zrovna teď by radši vyměnil všechny sladkosti za doteky. “Nedělej ze mne hlas rozumu! To se ke mně vůbec nehodí, vždyť já většinu doby ani nevím, který je den.”  
Diego odfrknul. “Tys začal. Nechci se s tebou -“  
“Jo, jo, já vím,” přerušil ho Klaus frustrovaně s pohledem upřeným na strop a přestal se vzpouzet, “snažil ses být milý, protože všechno ostatní je na hovno. A nemiluješ mě, prostě jen miluješ psycho a já byl po ruce.”  
Postel se zhoupla, jak Diego vstal. Klaus málem vykřiknul a málem se ho pokusil zastavit, ale všechno mu zase připadalo složité, složitější než dýchání, nepřekonatelně svazující, jako by ho na místě drželo tisíce rukou. Drogy takové věci dělaly.  
 _Nedokážeš mne opravit, Diego,_ pomyslel si a nebyl si jistý, jestli to náhodou neřekl.   
Počkal, dokud dveře neklaply, a pak si zpod zad vyhrabal a smetl na zem zbývající čokoládové tyčinky a bonbony, jako by se nic nestalo, protože i takový život někdy byl. Nebo to byla morální kocovina. To by byla novinka. Chvíli nad tím přemýšlel a rozhodl se, že se mu morální kocovina nelíbí.  
“Nevěřím, že jsem to udělal.”  
“Oba byste mohli být tak šťastný,” ozval se zklamaně Ben, sedící na skříni.  
Klaus po něm hodil bonbon.


	3. Předvečer Vsech Svatých

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andělé jsou taky bojovníci. Jen existuje víc než jeden způsob, jak zranit démona.   
> Poněkud jsem popustila fantazii démonsko/andělské mytologii. Snad si to se mnou nikdo nepřijde vyříkat.

“Oh drahý, nic si z toho nedělej,” utěšoval ho Azirafal neobratně.   
Crowley zaťal prsty do volantu. Jedno falešné křídlo ze čtvrtky ho píchlo do ramene, jakmile se anděl uvelebil na přední sedačku. Od toho, aby mu tu maškaru strhnul ze zad a aspoň pět minut po ní skákal na chodníku a křičel, ho dělilo pouze vědomí, jak dětinsky by vypadal.   
“Nic si z toho nedělám,” zalhal odměřeně. Bentley zavrněl a poslušně se vydal na cestu skrz Londýn.  
“Mně připadala roztomilá.”  
“Měla černé puntíky po celém obličeji,” řekl Crowley.   
“Vždyť byla za berušku!” zatetelil se anděl sladce.  
“Puntíky!” udeřil náhle Crowley do volantu. “Na obličeji! Co za kreténské rodiče nakreslí dítěti puntíky na obličej?! To nikdy neviděli _Ferdu Mravence_ nebo _Život Brouka_? A co za porotu ji zvolí jako nejlepší masku večera?”  
Azirafal vedle něj zamlaskal, ale nepokáral ho. Nějakým zvláštním nevyslovitelným způsobem dokázalo tiché zamlaskání vyvolat silnější odezvu. Měl by se stydět za takovou soutěživost nebo za slovo kreténské nebo možná za oboje, jeden si nikdy nemohl být jistý, co zrovna andělům vadí. Ale Crowley byl zatracený démon a hambu vyškrtnul ze svého slovníku asi před 3 000 lety. Proto pokračoval: “Taky se vsadím, že ten kostým červených šatiček koupili v prvním hračkářství, které měli po cestě.”   
“Ale Crowley, u lidí přeci musíš ocenit úsilí,” odporoval Azirafal klidně. “Nemohli jenom tak lusknout prsty a proměnit ji v berušku. Kdežto ty -” neurčitě zamával rukou, “- ses jen nechal trochu víc vidět ve své vlastní podobě.”  
“Vypadat takhle extrémně dobře zabírá spoustu práce, děkuju pěkně, anděli.”  
Úsměv vedle něj zářil jako malý sluneční paprsek. Crowley na něj vyplázl rozeklaný jazyk, ale podle další věty to jako gesto vzdoru vůbec neobstálo.  
“Nikdy bych nevěřil, že budeš žárlit na malou holčičku.”   
“Já přece -“ protestoval Crowley, ale místo dokončení zasyčel, protože anděl ho znal příliš dobře. Polknul, a s pohledem upřeným na silnici si upřesnil: “Jedeme k tobě nebo ke mně?”   
Azirafal mu položil ruku na koleno. Koleno představovalo pravděpodobně nejbližší a nejbezpečnější způsob jak navázat kontakt, aniž by ovlivnil řízení, přesto Crowley málem pustil volant. Z dlaně sálalo takové teplo jako z rozpáleného asfaltu uprostřed léta.  
“K tobě, pokud ti to nevadí a nemáš jiné plány. Crowley, drahý, jsi v pořádku? Právě jsi zastavil na červenou. Nikdy jsem tě ještě neviděl zastavit na červenou. Nebo že by ti vlastně někdy padla červená.”   
Crowley znovu zasyčel. Ne kvůli červené, ale protože se ruka stáhla a jeho vlastní teplota klesla minimálně o pět stupňů. Ze vzteku sama na sebe provedl zakázanou U-otočku uprostřed večerní londýnské špičky a s uspokojením naslouchal kakofonii klaksonů a tříštěných světel a poškrábaných kapot.   
“Odteď už zase v Předvečer Všech svatých jenom pijme, žádné maškarní,” oznámil. Anděl přikývnul a zbytek cesty strávili v tichosti.   
“Pro jednou vypadáš sice roztomile,” začal Crowley, když vstoupili do londýnského bytu, a s opovržením cvrknul do svatozáře z alobalu, která se rozhoupala Azirafalovi kolem hlavy se slyšitelným _bzzuuuing_ , “ale sundej si tu proklatou věc, než něco rozbiješ.”   
Azirafal pokorně sklonil hlavu a ke dveřím odložil propriety svého kostýmu - křídla z bílé lepenky, zmíněnou svatozář a dětský luk se šípem, na jehož hrot nalepil červené srdíčko. Až zůstal jenom v tóze z ovčí vlny a sandálech. Crowleymu připomněl dny, kdy neměl na práci nic složitějšího než lenošit v chladivé trávě Edenu. Dny, kdy byli oba pošetilí nebo spíš pošetilejší než obvykle. Kdy mu andělský úsměv připadal jen nebesky hloupý.   
Anděl teď trpělivě vyčkával. Crowley se odvrátil jako první a přesunul se k zrcadlu. Azirafal prošel kolem něj, látka tógy svůdně šeptající nejrůznější pokušení, a tak se Crowley raději soustředil především na svůj odraz.   
Nechápal, proč by na maškarní nemohl jít za sebe. Tedy, ne úplně za sebe, to nemohl, to by si všichni nadělali do kalhot. Ale i jeho stávající podoba vyžadovala úsilí a dokonce strávil hodinu jejím plánováním. Zábavnou hodinu, jistě, protože modelovat špičáky a sledovat objevující se a mizející ostrůvky hadích šupin lechtalo. Nechal si šupiny pod očima a několik vhodně umístěných částí na krku, kde se sbíhaly v rozhalené černé košili, napovídající, že by stálo za to hledat, kam až vedou. Světlo se po nich olejovatě přelévalo, což neustále svádělo oči, aby se k nim vracely. Byl tam snad náznak zlaté? Nebo kovově zelené?   
Hříchu se nejlépe propadalo, pokud jste nad ním přemýšleli, a on měl reputaci, kterou musel udržovat. Líbilo se mu, co viděl. Doteď.   
Lidi, lidi prostě komplikovali věci.   
Koutkem oka zahlédl v zrcadle odraz ohně, a tak zaostřil za sebe.   
“Mám ten nejmodernější systém světel.”  
“Jsem si jistý, že máš, drahý,” odpověděl Azirafal a dál zapaloval po obývacím pokoji svíčky. Pohyboval se vyrovnaně a tiše jako při mši v kostele. Vůně vosku zaplnila vzduch.   
Crowley pocítil tíhu svých hříchů, přesto jako by je cosi konejšilo a jeden po druhém přebíralo a odkládalo pryč. Měl jich velké množství, nebylo proto divu, že když se přihnaly jak velká voda, nechal se strhnout jejich proudem.   
“Jsem tak děsivý, anděli?” položil mu otázku, která ho tížila celý večer.   
“Oh Crowley,” vydechl Azirafal a zezadu ho obejmul. Crowley se do toho objetí vnořil, přilnul k rukám obtočeným kolem pasu a čelu zabořenému mezi lopatky. “Já se tě nebojím.”  
Drže ho pevně za lokty, přetočil si ho Crowley čelem k sobě. “A co ke mně cítíš?” naléhal.   
Azirafal zahanbeně sklopil pohled. Tváře mu zalila růž stejně sladká jako na obrazech andělů z romantismu.   
_Něco tak nevinného by nemělo být tak silné,_ pomyslel si Crowley a pokusil se ho políbit.  
Vždycky rozumněl tělům a svalům a pohybům a veškeré bolesti zkombinované s rozkoší. Jenže Azirafal byl mnohem komplikovanější.   
Napřed se objevila svatozář jako malá hvězda rostoucí do supernovy. Hořela ohněm, který nelze cítit na kůži. Potom křídla vyplňující prostor s takovou silou, že povznesla odklánějícího se Azirafala pár centimetrů do vzduchu. Crowley ho nedokázal dál svírat, přestože netoužil dělat nic jiného. Každý dotek vysílal slabé výboje elektřiny do všech nervů. Ale u samotného Trůnu Pekel, jak jen by ochotně shořel, aspoň pro jednou.   
“Jsi mi drahý, Crowley.”  
Oh ne, tohle byla láska, skutečná a nefalšovaná, žádný _drahý_ nesmysl jako z mýdlové opery. Crowley si byl jistý, protože celá jeho démonská bytost ryčela znechucením. Ale dělat věci proti své přirozenosti tak uspokojovalo, že s tím Crowley pokračoval celých 6 000 let, vždycky jen s náznakem sladké pachuti na špičce jazyka, jako když kousnete do nahnilého ovoce. A jakmile ho Azirafal jemně pohladil rukou po tváři, projel mu tělem záchvěv dlouho hledané extáze.   
Stejně náhle, jako se to objevilo, bylo to i pryč. Zůstal jen Azirafal s výrazem nevyslovitelného smutku, ohleduplně ho svírající v náručí a vonící po rose na prvních květinách v Ráji.  
“Tohle nemůže být,” zašeptal mu do ucha.   
Láska představovala strašlivou zbraň a Azirafal ji schovával z bezpečnostních důvodů.  
Bolelo to, to provinění, že by ho mohl zabít něčím tak čistým vyvěrajícím z hloubi andělsky vlídného srdce.   
A Crowleymu se to neřestně líbilo.


End file.
